


Someone Different

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Kinda Dubious Consent, M/M, angst so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jughead wonders if it will be different with Jason Blossom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pals,first time writing here  
> listen folks,this whole '' ace identity and discovery '' was purely from my perspective and my experience,so i apologize if it doesn't do the ace sexuality justice. Once again it is based on my experience.  
> Also,kinda dubious consent,just to warn you.  
> Hope you will enjoy and any comment is more than welcome! (Including critiques, because English is not my first language and I'm trying to improve it!! )

Junghead was lying down on the cold bathroom floor,curled in ball, his cheeks wet from crying.Nothing could be heard but his raspy breaths,and silent sobbing. Eyes distant,he wished that he could somehow erase this whole evening. Picking up himself from the floor, to which coldness he got used to, he looked at the mirror. Neck was full of hickeys, forehead wet with cold sweat, bite on his collar bone, eyes red and puffy, he looked like a pathetic mess. He reminded himself of the pathetic people, those who he despised so much.

 

It was his fault, not Jason’s. It was his fault that he agreed on their little scheme, hoping to prove himself that he was ‘’normal’’ , that he could be with someone in relationship. Junghead always knew that he was different, he could never imagine himself with someone when it comes to sexual sense, he could never imagine himself kissing another girl or boy. He was subject of teasing, even his best friend Archie made jokes on expanse of his non-existing relationships. And normally he would ignore all the ironic remarks, teasing directed at him but then Jason came. That ginger-haired boy with charming smile, warm green eyes and football’s jersey, a bit too big to fit him perfectly. But above all Jughead knew that there was something wrong about boy, so he wanted to get under his skin.

It all started with meetings at Pop’s, few “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for you’’-‘s , playing video games at Junghead’s place. Jason would listen to Jughead’s funny stories,he would listen about his fears,about things Jug loved.Suddenly Jason was the one who got under Junghead’s skin,not the opposite. And Junghead was happy, he really was , and only thing that annoyed him a little bit was that Jason refused to be seen with him. But he could understand that, typical jock-nerd teenage trope, and if he was being honest it was good for him because he couldn’t handle Reggie fucking with him, neither jokes from Archie how he always knew that he was just too picky.

But after the blow-job fiasco in changing room everything went downhill.  
Jason wasn’t the same, he was always looking at him with those dark eyes like he was stripping him naked. It didn’t bother Junghead at first because he always knew that kids at his age are overwhelmed by hormones and are thinking about sex 25/7. And that’s where he was different from other teenagers, he didn’t think about sex at all. Jerking off became just a need, which he was doing like a chore.

And there they were, lying on Jason’s bed ,talking about Cheryl and stuff she had done that pissed Jason off,when he felt Jason’s hand on his ass. He really hoped that Jason couldn’t read the fear in his eyes,but he was scared shitless. They never went this far, and Junghead was perfectly fine with where they were standing until now.

‘’Jason? What are you doing?’’,his voice was so small and high-pitched.  
‘’Shh..’’,ginger buried his head in Junghead’s neck, ‘’ let me make you feel good.’’ He mouthed against his skin,biting and napping at it gently.  
Jug should have stopped him when he felt his hands roaming down his body. Jug should have stopped him when he felt his beanie slowly falling off of his messy hair. Jug should have stopped him when he felt Jason’s tongue entering his mouth roughly. Jug should have stopped him when he felt plump mouth sucking on and licking his nipples. But he didn’t. His body was obviously enjoying the attention but voice in his head was shouting,and screaming,and pleading him to do something.He couldn’t move a single finger.  
When he felt ginger’s finger inside him he knew it was too late. And he didn’t understand how all those porn actors and actress could pretend like it didn’t hurt. It hurt like a bitch and Jug was hoping for it to be over soon when he felt something what he never did before,load of pleasure sparking through him and he couldn’t help but moan loudly.Jason seemed very proud of that and after few seconds he entered the black haired boy.Jug’s mind was completely blank,his voice high-pitched and loud whenever Jason hit that spot inside him.   
He let ginger to talk filthy like :’’God,Jug,if you could see yourself right now,moaning so loud like a bitch in heat,do you love it so much?’’,   
‘’ Next time we’re doing this in front of mirror so you could see how pretty you look baby.’  
’ Jug was pretty sure that there would be no next time.He knew that he was supposed to get turned on with those words,but all he felt was humiliation. He could feel his hot tears streaming down his face , whispers like :’’ You like it that much,huh?’’,and then he came.  
The feeling of the other boy filling him was disgusting, and before he could let his thoughts roam freely he felt strong arm wrapping around him, soft breaths in is hair and he fell asleep. At 4:07 am he woke up, grabbed his stuff, didn’t even bother to shower and ran away. Jug knew that Jason saw him running out of his house, he knew that he was nothing more but a fuck toy to Jason, like many other girls. But Jug had this hope for a second that Jason was really something else,different from others at his school,for the first time he wanted something more than just friendship.  
He knew that there was only himself to blame, that he could have stopped Jason but he didn’t. He hated his body for betraying him like that.

When he entered his house he tried to walk as quietly as possible not to wake others.But then he locked himself in the bathroom and started crying. Didn’t stop until he saw the sun rising through his blinds. The cold water in his bath tub was the only thing touching him, and he wanted to stay like that forever. Numb and in silence. 

 

Weeks have passed, he didn’t want to leave the bed, everyone thought that he was just a lazy piece of shit like he usually is. He was still trying to gather some courage to tell anyone about that, about his memory that he would love to forget, but he felt so alone.

Jug decided that he would tell Archie when he comes to pick him up for their road trip.He thought for a second that maybe he wasn’t so alone.

 

But Archie Andrews never came. And Jughead feels like he wants to vomit and cry again.

He feels completely alone again.


End file.
